herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Saber
Wing Saber, also known as Wing Dagger, is one of Optimus Prime's soldiers who he can combine with in Transformers: Energon and Transformers: Cybertron. He is voiced by Colin Murdoch in Energon, and Peter Kelamis in Cybertron History Energon Wing Dagger was a mere security guard on Cybertron, but when Shockblast killed his peer, Padlock, he gained a vendetta against the Decepticon. As he was pursuing Shockblast through the sky amongst the energon towers, the Decepticon struck one with a beam, causing it to crash down upon Wing Dagger and Tidal Wave. Wing Dagger was destroyed, but his spark was taken to Primus. With the aid of Rad, Primus restored the warrior. Reformatted into Wing Saber, he joined Optimus' team not only to find energon, but to avenge the death of his friend. Wing Saber, having been reformatted and re-powered by Primus himself, understood his task of being Optimus Prime's personal servant. Optimus Prime reminded Wing Saber that he was not Prime's property, and Wing Saber seemed to have issues figuring out who he was. Wing Saber joined Optimus Supreme and the other Autobots in spark form to confront the massive Galvatron-Unicron being in'' The Sun''. Cybertron In the years after the Powerlinx Battles, as revealed in United, ''Wing Saber and Optimus Prime went on a mission to save a stranded astronaut in the Chaar asteroid belt; to navigate, they had to get through it in a back-to-back formation and started to feel a whole new combination coming on. Wing Saber span out of control and almost hit an asteroid, but was saved by Optimus. This may have been responsible for his new rebellious edge, which led him to leave Optimus's team. In ''Assault, Wing Saber returned during the search for the Cyber Planet Keys when he encountered the Omega Frequency wave after the Speed Planet Key was inserted into the Omega Lock on Earth. Reaching the volcanic island where his comrades were battling the Decepticons, he nailed Megatron with missiles before he could fire his Death Machine Gun at Optimus Prime. Jetfire, while not entirely happy to see Wing Saber again, provided him with an Earth vehicle mode, a fighter-bomber. Wing Saber showed a defiant attitude toward his former allies. He fired at Hot Shot's feet when the latter questioned him, but cooled down. However, Wing Saber quickly found himself part of the team again, taking to the air to dogfight with Megatron and keep him away from Starscream and the Omega Lock. In Starscream, Wing Saber continued to battle Megatron while Optimus and Vector Prime pursued the Lock, and later rescued Vector Prime after Starscream's growth to skyscraper size caused an eruption. Thunderblast attempted to stop them, but was defeated by Wing Saber's Cyber Key cannon. In United, Several attempts to take Starscream down were made, all of which failed. After Starscream thwarted one attempt by filling the air between him and the Autobots with chunks of rock, Wing Saber was reminded of the mission in the Chaar asteroid belt. He suggested trying the same trick again and attempted to link up with Optimus. The attempt failed, but Prime agreed the method from the first attempt to clear the asteroids worked. Wing Saber and Prime flew together through the boulders to reach clear sky, which led to reviving his ability to combine with Optimus Prime to create Sonic Wing Mode, lending his leader his weapons and his jet engines. This and the power of the merge allowed Optimus to deliver a powerful blow to Starscream, knocking him out. To be added Gallery Images Optimus and Wing Dagger (Ep. 21).png Wing Dagger (Wing Saber (Ep. 21)).jpg Wing Dagger is After Shockblast.png Wing Dagger is Wing Saber now.jpg Optimus and Wing Saber.jpg Optimus, Wing_Saber, Landmine, Prowl and Inferno (Bulkhead).png Optimus and Wing Saber Ready for Combine.png Wing Saber in Sleep Mode..jpg|Wing Saber moved to sleep mode. Optimus, Ironhide, Wing Saber, Superion Maximus and Omnicon Fanboys.png Optimus, Wing Saber, Arcee and Kicker.png Optimus and Wing Saber (Ep. 26).png Wing Saber in the Earth..jpg Wing Saber is Returned to Battle.png Wing Saber (The Sun).png Wing Saber (After Galvatron's Defeat).png Wing Saber's Robot Mode (Cybertron).jpg Optimus with Wing Saber (Cybertron Cartoon).jpg Wing Saber is jumpy.jpg Wing Saber up of the water.png|Wing Saber flies over the water. Wing Saber and Jetfire in the Mission..jpg Wing Saber in air.png|Wing Saber flies in the air. Lori with Wing Saber.png Wing Saber's Fighter Mode.png Wing Saber and Lori.png Wing Saber chasing Thunderblast.png|Wing Saber follows Thunderblast. Wing Saber did it.png Trivia *Wing Saber is partially inspired by Star Saber, the protagonist of Japanese Transformers series Victory. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Anime Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Toyline Heroes